


A Different Path to Redemption

by Trace_Carter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trace_Carter/pseuds/Trace_Carter
Summary: At the crossroads of destiny, Zuko makes a choice that will change history as we know it. He now walks a different path, on the run from his kinsmen as he aids their enemies with the hope to restore the honor of him and his people. This path he walks, he will not walk alone, but it will not be an easy one as he seeks to redeem himself.





	1. A Different Road at the Crossroads

_Some people say that the smallest stone can send ripples across a pond that will reach the farthest shore. When one faces a crossroad in their life, their choice becomes that stone, and what they choose determines which ripples will be made…_

As Zuko turned away from his trapped Uncle and faced the passage to the chamber where his Sister was fighting the Avatar, he couldn't help but reflect on what she had said to him.

" _It's not too late to redeem yourself…_ "

Was it? Was this what would earn him his honor back? If he helped his Sister kill the Avatar, his father would surely accept him, right?

" _The redemption she offers is not for you!_ "

Was his Uncle right? Was his Sister? His Uncle had said he was facing a crossroad in his life, so what was the right path?

As he thought, he remembered the kindness the Water Tribe girl showed him in the cavern, offering to heal his scar with that Spirit Water, when all he's done to them was hunt and try to kill them.

Suddenly, a dream he had when he was sick with that strange fever came back to him. He was Firelord and two dragons, one blue and one red were coiled around the pillars next to him. The blue one spoke in his Sister's voice, promising power and glory if he succumbed to sleep, while the red dragon spoke in the voice of his Uncle and warned him against listening to the blue dragon. The dream continued with the blue dragon moving closer before attacking him.

"Uncle," said Zuko without turning around, "maybe I have changed, and I've made my choice."

Turning to face the older Firebender, the fallen prince gathered flames around his hand and prepared to strike at the captured general. Iroh turned his head away sadly in anticipation for his nephew's choice to attack him, and was surprised when he did not feel the burning heat from the flames and instead felt the crystal binding him get blasted apart. Opening his eyes, he saw Zuko standing in front of him with a smile, extending his hand out to the one who never once abandoned him.

"Let's go, Uncle," said the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.

"As you wish, Prince Zuko," said Iroh with a smile.

xXsceneXx

Katara couldn't help but grit her teeth as she and Aang fought off Azula, the twisted princess of the Fire Nation. Even with her skill as a Waterbender and Aang's powers as the Avatar, the princess was considered a prodigy in terms of Firebending for a reason and her control over lightning and blue flames was giving the two of them a tough time at landing any hits on her.

"She's too fast," said Aang, "we can't hit her!"

"We need a plan," said Katara.

The two of them were forced apart as Azula blasted at them with her blue flames, evaporating the water shield Katara used to defend herself.

"End of the line, Avatar," smirked Azula as she gathered lightning around her fingers.

Suddenly, a blast of crimson flames was shot at the Fire Nation princess, forcing her to twist out of the way to avoid getting burnt. Turning, the group saw Zuko and Iroh walking into the cavern, the smoke emanating from Zuko's fist showing who had just saved them.

"Zuzu," scowled Azula, "and Uncle Iroh. I assume this means you've rejected my offer? A pity. But the two of you joining won't save the Avatar. Dai-Li!"

Several dozen cloaked members of the Earth Kingdom's secret police dropped from the ceiling and got into stances around the smirking princess.

"You see," said Azula as she lit blue flames on her hands, "I have backup too. Kill them!"

The Dai-Li shot into motion and used Earthbending to hurl stone spears at their opponents, forcing Aang to raise a wall of crystal out of the ground to block the attack. Zuko and Iroh fired torrents of flame at Azula, but the Earthbenders created a stone wall that blocked it, before launching sections of it at their enemies like cannonballs, creating openings that Azula used to hurl blasts of blue fire at the group.

Iroh created lighting around his hands and blew the wall to pieces, but the Dai-Li shot out of the smoke and shot stone bullets from their rock gloves, forcing the group apart. Iroh and Zuko shot blasts of fire at Azula, but the Earthbenders raised a wall of stone and shot it forward, separating them from the Avatar and his friend.

The Dai-Li continued their battle against the Firebenders by keeping them on the defensive, using their bending to control the ground under their feet and attack from nearly any angle or direction. It took much of Iroh's skill as the Dragon of the West and Zuko's own skill with Firebending to keep from being overwhelmed.

While the Dai-Li fought, Azula continued her assault, firing blasts of blue fire and lightning that kept Aang and Katara from doing anything but blocking and dodging, with the heat from Azula's fire and the power of her lightning punching through any defense the two benders could erect.

"Aang," said Katara, "we need the Avatar State!"

"But I…" said Aang.

"Aang," said Katara, "we have no choice. I'll cover you!"

Katara bent a large wave of water around her that she formed into spears of ice and sent flying at the Fire Nation Princess, before continuing her assault, pushing Azula away from Aang. While his friend (and crush) held off Azula, Aang bent a crystal dome around himself to protect him while he entered a meditative trance.

xXsceneXx

Aang found himself on an Astral plane with a giant version of himself standing opposite of him at the end of a long road of light, holding an orb of energy. Aang rushed forward, remembering all that the Guru at the Eastern Air Temple had taught him, allowing himself to be given over to the cosmic energies of the spirits without letting them take control. Feeling the power surge through him, he opened his eyes, revealing them to be glowing with power as his tattoos also lit up with energy as well. The release of power shattered the crystal dome as he floated into the air over the combatants with the wind whipping around him.

xXsceneXx

Azula scowled as she saw the Avatar emerge from his cover in the Avatar state, but noted his back was to her, causing her to smirk as she formed a plan. Kicking the Waterbender in the gut, knocking her to the ground and throwing a knife that pinned the girl's sleeve to the ground, the Princess gathered lightning around herself and locked in on the exposed back of the Avatar as she prepared to end this, once and for all.

xXsceneXx

Zuko was distracted from his fight with the Dai-Li when he noticed the lightning Azula was gathering around herself with her Firebending, and following her gaze, he knew what her target was. Knowing his Uncle wasn't going to be able to intervene in time, Zuko acted on instinct. Feeling the Yin and Yang energies in him, he cleared his mind and brought forth lightning around his body, before releasing it in a powerful bolt that streaked toward his sister.

Azula was so focused on her target, that she didn't notice her brother's attack until it was too late. The princess let out a shriek of pain as the bolt slammed into her head, badly burning her face and causing her aim to veer off. Because of Zuko's attack, Azula's bolt didn't strike Aang in a fatal area, but instead struck his arm, still knocking him out of the air and out of the Avatar state.

"Aang!" yelled Katara as she ran over to her close friend and checked his burns.

"You have to get out of here," said Iroh, "go! I will cover your escape! Protect the Avatar!"

"Uncle!" yelled Zuko, "I won't leave you."

"You must, Nephew!" replied Iroh, "Go now, before it's too late!"

"I'll come back for you!" yelled Zuko as Katara used Waterbending to carry her and Aang to the surface, "I'll rescue you from wherever they send you!"

Iroh fired massive blasts of fire and lightning at the Dai-Li, creating a wall of flames that blocked the Earthbenders from advancing, and causing several stones to fall from the celling, halting the advance of the elite Earthbenders long enough for Zuko to use Firebending to propel himself upward and out of the cavern, following Katara and Aang.

xXsceneXx

The group met up with Sokka and Toph at the outskirts of Ba Sing Se, and they were more than a little surprised to see Zuko.

"Zuko!" exclaimed Sokka, "Katara, what's he doing here!"

"Sokka," said Katara, "we have to get moving. The Dai-Li could arrive at any moment."

"We're not going anywhere with him," said Sokka as he pointed his machete at the former prince.

"Sokka," sighed Katara, "he saved Aang's life. He shot his own sister and kept her from killing Aang."

"It's true," said Zuko, "while I once might have leapt at the chance to return home that was being offered to me, I now know that the path to redemption that was being offered, was not the one I truly wished to take. If you would accept me as part of your group, I would be honored to travel with you."

"I don't know…" began Sokka.

"I trust him," said Toph, "they're both telling the truth."

"Fine," said Sokka, "let's get out of here, but I'll be watching you."

"I don't blame you," said Zuko, "I hope I can earn your trust."

The group climbed onto the Sky Bison and took off into the air with the Earth King in tow. As they flew toward the location of the Water Tribe Fleet that Katara and Sokka's father was commanding, Katara used her Waterbending to start treating the burns on Aang's arm as he lay unconscious on her lap.

xXsceneXx

Once Azula had been taken back to her allies, Mai and Ty-Lee, a messenger hawk was sent to the Fire Nation and a team of medics was rushed over to the city on a high-speed airship. Once they arrived, they restrained the injured Firebender and began treating the severe burns on the right side of her face. Once the princess awoke after the treatment was over, she asked how bad the damage was. The troubled looks that were exchanged unnerved her, but the medics answered anyway.

"Princess Azula," said the lead medic, "we were able to treat the burns, but they will leave severe scarring once they heal, but we weren't able to save your eye."

"What are you saying?" asked Azula dangerously.

"I'm sorry princess," said the medic, "but you'll never be able to see from your right eye again."

Azula howled in rage as she struggled against the medical restraints and breathed blasts of blue fire from her mouth with Firebending as she screamed.


	2. Escape Overseas

_"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, how the four nations once lived in harmony. How everything changed once the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless Firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he disappeared. Nobody had seen him for a hundred years, until my brother and I found him, an Airbender named Aang. The problem is, this Avatar is still a kid, and even though his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. The Fire Nation will do anything to capture Aang before he masters all four elements, so I must keep him safe until he's ready to fulfill his destiny. My brother thinks I'm crazy, but I believe Aang can save the world."_

_-Katara_

As the group, plus Zuko, arrived at the Water Tribe fleet, they noticed that the fleet now was occupying a stolen warship from the Fire Nation. Landing Appa, the group was greeted by Hakoda and his troops, before Zuko stepped onto the deck and the Water Tribe soldiers pointed their weapons at the exiled prince.

"Halt Fire Nation slime," said a troop as he pointed a spear at Zuko.

"Wait," said Katara, "he's on our side."

"Katara," said her father firmly, but his daughter interrupted him.

"Dad, he risked his life to save Aang," said Katara, "he shot his own sister to stop her."

"Katara wait," said Sokka, "how can you be certain that he's on our side?"

"Sokka," said Katara, "he saved Aang's life!"

"And how do we know that he doesn't have some sort of ulterior motive behind that?" asked Sokka as he pulled out his machete, "after all he's done to us, I can't just trust him."

"You didn't seem to have much of a problem earlier in Ba Sing Se," said Toph from where she was leaning against a railing.

"We didn't have much choice then," said Sokka, "but now that we're not being chased by the Dai Li or Azula's goons, I want to know exactly why you're helping us, Zuko."

"Sokka," admonished Katara before her father stopped her.

"Actually," said Hakoda, "I'd like an answer to that as well. From what I've heard, you were pretty adamant about brining the Avatar's head to your father. What changed?"

Zuko looked to the side in shame, "I have no excuse for my actions against the Avatar and his friends. My father offered me my honor back if I captured the Avatar, and I was fool enough to think his words were true. After the Siege of the North, the Fire Lord branded my uncle and I as criminals and sent my sister to hunt us down. It wasn't until I started enjoying my life in Ba Sing Se that I started to realize that I don't need my father's approval to be happy, and when we clashed in the catacombs, I realized that my uncle was the one person that never turned his back on me, and so I sided with him against the Fire Nation."

Zuko than held out his hands in front of him with his fists closed, "If it would help, I will submit to being your prisoner until you can decide what to do with me, but I must ask one thing of you. Please, rescue my uncle from whatever prison he will be sent to. He has no love of this war and will happily aid you against my father and sister. Do what you want with me, but please help him."

Hakoda was silent for a while before nodding shortly, "Very well. You will have limited access to the ship and will be escorted by a guard at all times. Should we see any signs of hostility, you  _will_  be put down. Am I understood?"

Zuko nodded solemnly and headed downstairs, with two Water Tribe warriors flanking him.

"Katara," said Hakoda, "take Aang downstairs to get treated. Those burns on his arm look pretty bad. The rest of you get some rest and grab some Fire Nation disguises. We're going to have to sneak past a few checkpoints before we hit the open sea."

xXsceneXx

Zuko sighed as he sat in the Spartan room he had been given on the stolen Fire Nation Warship. There were two armed warriors standing outside the door and the only thing left in the room was a metal chest containing a set of Fire Nation Armor that obviously belonged to the officers that previously owned the ship. It had been about an hour since he had been sent here after the warriors removed his swords and told him that Hakoda would deal with him later.

He was just about to lie down on his cot and take a nap when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Zuko.

The door opened and, to his surprise, he saw Katara standing there with a hesitant expression on her face and a familiar crystal vial in her hand.

"Katara?" asked Zuko.

"Hey," said the water tribe girl, "what you did for Aang, we're really grateful."

"All of you?" asked Zuko as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Katara, "Sokka may not show it, but he's grateful too. He's just being cautious. Our last encounters with the Fire Nation haven't gone very well."

"Look," said Zuko, "I'm really sorry about all that. I can't change what I've done, but I can try and help end this war."

"I know," said Katara as she held up the vial, "that's why I wanted to offer this."

"That's…" said Zuko as he remembered their conversation in the crystal catacombs.

"The water from the spirit oasis," said Katara, "I wanted to see if it could heal your scar."

"I don't deserve it," said Zuko, "I caused all of you so much grief and chased you across the Four Nations just for the chance to earn my father's acceptance."

"Just think about it, ok," said Katara, "and for the most part, I forgive you, and I know Aang does as well."

With that, Katara left Zuko alone in his cabin to think as the ship sailed across the water.

xXsceneXx

"So how's Zuko doing?" asked Aang as Katara used her Waterbending to heal his arm.

Thanks to Zuko's intervention, Azula's lightning bolt had not landed a potentially lethal shot, but it had caused extensive burns on his arm. Katara was healing him the very best she could using her Waterbending skills, but Aang would be left with scars covering his right arm.

"He's conflicted," sighed Katara, "while I'm sure he doesn't regret his actions, he feels guilty for the impact of his previous tangles with us."

"Well," said Aang positively, "the main thing is that he's on our side now. Maybe he can tell us some secrets of the Fire Nation? Like a back door to the Fire Lord's palace? Or maybe an underground passage to the capitol?"

"Maybe he can teach you Firebending?" suggested Katara, causing Aang to suddenly become sullen

"Katara," he said quietly.

"Aang," she interrupted, "you need to master Firebending. How are you going to beat the Fire Lord without mastering all four Elements?"

"I don't know!" said Aang angrily, "Look, can we talk about this later."

Katara nodded and the rest of their healing session was spent in silence.

xXsceneXx

It had been about a week since the Battle of Ba Sing Se, and things seemed to be going smoothly. They had encountered a few checkpoints, but with some quick thinking from Sokka and some Fire Nation military uniforms worn by the Water Tribe warriors crewing the stolen warship, the Fire Nation soldiers were none the wiser.

Unfortunately, their good luck was soon to change.

It happened as the ship was sailing through the Serpent's Pass on its way out of the Earth Kingdom. Things had been going smoothly, when the ship was stopped by another Warship that was heading the opposite direction on the water.

"Well," said the Commander of the Naval vessel, "I didn't expect to see your ship heading down this path. Why aren't you at the front lines?"

"We ran into a patch of bad weather," said Hakoda, "we're headed to the shipyards by Shu Jing for repair and refitting."

"I see," said the enemy Commander, "you aren't from the Western fleet, are you? I don't recognize you."

"N-no," said Hakoda as he began to get nervous, "we're from the East fleet. We were sent over by the commander to strengthen the forces at Full moon Bay when we hit that storm."

"Hmm," said the Commander, "what kinds of damages have you suffered? I can send a repair crew over to inspect things."

"Well you see…" said Hakoda as he began to think of a plausible explanation.

"That will be enough," said a stern voice, causing both men to turn and see a Fire Nation officer wearing a mask under his helmet that covered his face.

"What is going on here?" demanded the enemy Commander.

"I am Lee of the Dragon Runners," said the man, "I assume you know of us?"

"O-of course," said the Commander, "you're the elite black ops group that reports to the Fire Lord himself. But may I have the confirmation? The red sun rises in the east."

The officer nodded, "From the mouth of the black dragon does fire gain strength."

"Sir!" saluted the commander as he recognized the code.

"Indeed," said the man, "I have taken command of this ship for a special mission, the nature of which I have forbade the crew from disclosing. Now, your business with us is diverting valuable time that could be spent toward the completion of our mission."

"I meant no disrespect," said the Commander hastily.

"Good," said the masked officer, "now, get back to your ship and continue on your way. You are not to discuss this with anyone or I shall find you and throw you into the supermax cellblock in the Boiling Rock. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," said the Commander before he and his officers booked a hasty retreat back to their own ship.

Once the other ship was far enough away, the masked officer removed his helmet to reveal that it was actually Zuko that had been talking all this time.

"Zuko?" said Hakoda in surprise.

"You were in a bit of trouble," said Zuko, "so I thought I'd lend a hand."

"Well," said Hakoda, "I am most grateful. Now, let's keep on sailing, if we get caught again I hope we can rely on your quick wits."

 

 


End file.
